<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Судьба by Sherkin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072000">Судьба</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherkin/pseuds/Sherkin'>Sherkin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTM: New Orleans-1930 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - 1920s, Eventual Romance, F/M, Followers of Set, Gen, Vampires</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherkin/pseuds/Sherkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда дома горят, покровители рассыпаются в пепел, а сир - неизвестно где, остается только писать письма</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Кайя/Самир</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>VTM: New Orleans-1930 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Vampire: The Masquerade "Louisiana by night Chronicles"</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Судьба</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Селффики по двойной хронике VTM, в Новом Орлеане 1930х и современной Луизиане. Пересекающиеся персонажи, взаимный канон, совместная упоротость.</p><p>Сюжет &gt; рулбук, обращение с лором - соответствующее. Милости велкам.<br/>15 октября 1930 года, Новый Орлеан.<br/>Хроника "New Orleans by Night", ч. 1</p><p> </p><p>Наша котери: https://sun9-4.userapi.com/c854424/v854424237/153e2f/aJG2m7iNSxo.jpg Кайя, Винсент, Жаннетт, Анна.<br/>Арт by Polina Doroshina https://vk.com/kazubyka_art</p><p>Наша котери-2 (чиби-стайл):<br/>https://sun9-6.userapi.com/c857720/v857720979/edaff/57ZDr-S8oj0.jpg Кайя и Анна<br/>https://sun9-29.userapi.com/c857720/v857720979/edb09/CBq22bCyrSM.jpg Винсент и Жаннетт<br/>Арт by Ирина Кварталова https://vk.com/rina_svobodnaya</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>15 октября 1930 года                  Новый Орлеан</p><p><br/>
      Отец, сегодня Бог открыл мне новое слово. Впервые я не могу рассказать тебе о нем перед сном. <br/>
      Хотя ты посмеялся бы надо мной, теперь мне кажется, что Бог говорил со мной раньше. Просто я не могла его понять, как не мог понять никто вокруг. Я болтала без умолку, стараясь описать то, чему не знала названия. Не знала слов. Но разве может смертный описать Бога? <br/>
      Ты сказал, что Бог дает нам слова, чтобы приблизиться к Нему. Чтобы желания обретали плоть, а дух через них – свободу. Чем больше знаешь слов, тем толще связка ключей, открывающих людские сердца. Ты сказал, что нельзя говорить слова, не понимая их. Какое слово открыло мое?<br/>
      Я не виню papa. Ведь он Атлант, держащий небо. Люди не замечают его, потому что кожа его темна, а фамилия произошла от улицы, а не наоборот. Я не виню mama, ведь за красоту и ум она расплатилась жизнью своих сыновей. Так ей сказали бараньи косточки и кляксы кофейной гущи. В тот день на карнавале я услышала то, чему не знала названия. Не смогла объяснить, а они – понять. Меня – и наш ужин – прервал медный звонок телефона, и papa пришлось идти. На праздники у него всегда много работы, а я тогда не знала слов, чтобы открыть ему, что сердце его должно быть дома, с сыновьями, которых скоро не станет. Я должна была уйти, а он – остаться. <br/>
      Papa и mama назвали меня самовлюбленной девчонкой, которой пора повзрослеть. Они были правы, хотя и имели в виду мистера и миссис Лиддл, искавших экономку, или Малыша Томми, устроившегося на хорошую работу, и который совсем уже не малыш и стал захаживать, чтобы позвать меня в кино. Но я не слышала их, а слышала замок, провернувшийся на двери моей спаленки, слышала грохот отцовского служебного форда, слышала музыку, которая еще две ночи и два дня не даст ни мне, ни городу спать. Mama назвала бы это обидой, но это был треск натянувшейся цепи, а быть может – слово, которое Бог подарил мне сегодня.<br/>
      Papa разрешал погулять в Марди Гра днем, но любая ночь, кроме Рождества, была под запретом. Не остановил он не только меня, но и Поля, который тайком от mama встречался с милашкой Хэзер с Блэквуд-стрит. Отец милашки Хэзер, по слухам, знался с бутлегерами, иначе откуда бы у них деньги переложить крышу и купить Хэзер столько платьев? Ни влюбленный Поль, ни ворожившая зашедшей миссис Лиддл mama не заметили, как по его следам, в его тени я проскользнула по Лейн и Блэквуд-стрит в ночное безумство карнавала. Ты гордился бы мной, Отец. И смеялся бы, потому что этой ночью город, который днем я знала, как свои пять пальцев, в пьяном разноцветном угаре испугал и запутал меня. Музыка унесла Поля и Хэзер, пока я застыла, прижавшись к фонтану, пропуская духовой оркестр.<br/>
      Какое слово ты услышал, Отец, когда похвалил мои косы, лишь слегка уступавшие твоим? Когда переплел их лентой, золотой, как чешуя скрывавшей тебя маски? Кого ты ждал у фонтана, где резвилась беднота и чернь, где тебе не было места?<br/>
      Ты не спросил меня, кто я, но спросил, чего я хочу. Все-таки мне было уже не пять, и mama предупреждала меня о таких разговорах. Но отчего-то Бог милосерден ко мне, и билось во мне слово «Свобода».<br/>
      Я вернулась домой на рассвете, по примятой Полем росе. Голова кружилась от танцев, а может от плясавших в животе бабочек. Ночной Орлеан не пугал, ведь я была не одна. Родительский дом не давил, ведь цепь моя треснула. Еще два дня и две ночи музыка заменяла мне сон, а ты стал окном в новый мир. Еще раз цепь моя лязгнула, когда Малыш Томми, пришедший с цветами, заметил, как ветер стукнул ставней меня по спине, и я свалилась в твои руки, а следом упал Мистер Пигглз. Из-за побледневшей mama,  до того объяснявшей, что дочь приболела, выскочил с ружьем papa, со слов которого вся Лейн-стрит узнала, что домой мне можно не возвращаться. А я тогда не знала слов, чтобы сказать ему, что мне суждено уйти, а ему необходимо остаться.<br/>
      Сегодня Бог подарил мне «Судьбу». Судьба трещала поломанным роялем, рассыпалась белым пеплом, пахла кровью на мраморном полу, держала черной рукой. Судьба была сестрами, отцом и вдовой, красавицей с глазами змеи и чудовищем со взглядом собаки. </p><p>      Какое сердце откроет такой ключ, Отец?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>